Plasticine Cube
Plasticine Cube is a denizen of the Cyberworld. =History= Plasticine Cube was sprung fully-formed into the Cyberworld, upon which he was approached by Metallic Spheroid and the two became fast, if initally forced, friends. They spoke of a variety of topics, including cheeses and pop culture. These led to him creating an artificial man deemed Flesh-Pod, which was kept captive. When Spheroid began a feud with Papery Pyramid, it was Cube who was there to help him through it. However, events conspired to force Flesh-Pod into the limelight, but Cube defended his creation and himself. When Cube discovered that Spheroid had a computer, he wanted to destroy it. Considering how the computer eventually led to Cube's supposed death by explosion and various other problems, this would have been wise. The Battle for the World that Came Somehow, Cube was present for this despite supposedly being dead. March Meekrat Madness 2009 Plasticine Cube participated in this as a champion of Deity Guy, though he was supposed to be dead. He defeated Mike Q in the first round in a'' Double Dare''-style challenge, and Pikapunk in the second round in a Nickelodeon GUTS-style challenge. He was joined by Metallic Spheroid in the third round, defeating the Gemini Twin Troopers in a fight. In the fourth round, he was supposed to go up against Metallic Spheroid, but instead the two joined forces. In the fifth round, they went up against Mike P but were unable to lift a mythical hammer. They aided in the final battle against the Red Scare. The Final Battle In the nick of time, Cube returned to his friends in a giant robot suit. He freed them from the clutches of Evil Pyramid, and led them against the God-Computer, which turned out to be a woman Metallic Spheroid had once scorned called Nancy Roth. They celebrated their victory. March Meekrat Madness 2010 Plasticine Cube once again participated as a champion of Deity Guy, and was on a team with Metallic Spheroid once more, along with Papery Pyramid. They lost to Ethan Crane in the first round, but popped up here and there. Normalcy The denizens of the Cyberworld held a memorial service for Mike P, who had seemingly died against Nancy Roth, and immediately became infatuated with a crystalline orb. Cube discovered that this was Nancy, but Spheroid had known and was okay with giving her another chance. However, trouble loomed when the militant Stella Octangula arrived and deemed the nudity of the Cyberworld heavily indecent. She abducted Nancy and clothed her, but a coalition of Cube, Spheroid, and Papery Pyramid rescued her and ended Stella's reign of terror. However, trouble loomed. Also, Spheroid and Nancy moved in with Cube. Spheroid later professed to Cube that he had seen Nancy disrobe and it awoke feelings within him. Cube could care less, and rallied against Spheroid and Shizamablock when the pair opened a strip club that had an impossible vestibule. While Stella harangued Cube for being a hypocrite, he eventually convinced Spheroid to shut it down after it proved to not be a profitable venture. Spheroid burned it to the ground, revealing that the vestibule was some sort of inter-dimensional portal. He and Cube leaped through. March Meekrat Madness 2011http://meekrat.wikia.com/index.php?title=Metallic_Spheroid&action=edit&section=8Edit Their leaping into the portal leads to their involvement with this year's tournament. =Abilities= Cube is perfect in mind, and he uses this to accomplish feats of science. =Friends and Allies= Cube is more easy-going than Spheroid, but has a similar amount of friends. Metallic Spheroid is obviously his closest friend, and he regularly cavorts with Papery Pyramid, Shizamablock, and Oblong Quadrilateral. He is also fatherly towards Flesh-Pod, the Ostrypus, and Kid Cube. =Enemies= Plasticine Cube's enemies are Evil Pyramid, Tiny Pyramid, Cy-Cube-Borg, and Stella Octangula. Category:Characters Category:Characters created by Mike P